The present invention relates to a vehicle top camper. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle top camper mounted on the roof of a motor vehicle having a roof, sides and a front bumper.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicle top camper of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience on new and existing motor vehicles of all types and sizes, readily transportable on top of a motor vehicle, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a collapsible tent spaced above the ground whereby the occupants thereof are not subjected to the many hazards of sleeping on the ground.